The present invention relates generally to labels, and, more particularly, to self-adhesive labels and methods for forming, applying and using the same.
In the packaging of certain chemicals and pharmaceuticals, the manufacturer often is required or desires to provide a considerable amount of information concerning the chemical or pharmaceutical. In the case of pharmaceuticals, this is required by government regulations, however, the occasion may also arise, either separate from or in conjunction with government regulations, to provide the doctor, pharmacist or user with instructions on how the product should be used, what the product is, and safety precautions which should be followed in the use of the product. Sometimes the literature, which is generally in the form of folded leaflets, is placed within a box along with the container carrying the chemical or pharmaceutical (referred to as xe2x80x9cinsertsxe2x80x9d). The placement of leaflets within the box is expensive and a cumbersome operation to perform. Also, it is difficult to insure by later inspection that the proper literature has been inserted in the proper package. Almost all products are packaged in outer cartons and many are not compatible with inserts. Further, the use of folded cartons is under scrutiny by environmental groups as involving excessive packaging. In an effort to meet this challenge, many companies are seeking ways to eliminate folding cartons that carry containers inside.
A different approach to solving this problem has developed over the last several years in which the folded literature is releasably attached to the face of the container (referred to as xe2x80x9coutsertsxe2x80x9d), either directly to the container itself, or to a base label which, in turn, is secured to the container. The literature may then be removed by the customer. In such cases, the portion of the label remaining must carry both an xe2x80x9cidentificationxe2x80x9d of the product (for example, information such as trademark or manufacturer) as well as certain xe2x80x9cstatutory informationxe2x80x9d (for example, lot number and expiration date).
Thus, in order to meet the objectives of such labeling techniques, certain criteria must be met. First of all, the portion of the label which remains after the folded literature product is removed should contain both the identification of the product and the statutory information concerning the lot number and expiration date. Further, after the literature leaflet is assembled or affixed to the base label, the indicated area for statutory information concerning lot number and expiration date should be accessible for stamping or printing by the pharmaceutical company and visible to the consumer. The folded leaflet portion remains affixed to the label portion until the customer (doctor, pharmacist, consumer) desires its removal. It is critical that the proper literature must be affixed to the proper base label. Finally, all of the above criteria must be accomplished in a manufacturing technique that insures quality and is cost-effective.
Examples of labels designed to eliminate the separate base panel are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,207,746 and 5,263,743, each to Jones, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,382 to Grosskopf et al., the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. While these labels and similar known label constructions are well suited for many applications, they suffer from certain significant drawbacks and limitations in manufacture, application, use and functionality.
Grosskopf et al. ""382 discloses a label including a multiple panel leaflet and a laminate cover coextensive with the label. The leaflet includes an extended flap over which indicia such as the lot and expiration date of an associated product may be printed. A tear strip is positioned opposite the extended flap and a tear line is formed in the laminate cover adjacent the extended flap. It has been found that, when the user opens the label by means of the tear strip and pulls the laminate cover and title panel of the leaflet toward the extended flap, there is a tendency for portions of the laminate cover overlying the extended flap and portions of the extended flap to be torn away with the portion of the laminate cover which is intended to be removed. In doing so, critical indicia printed on or over the extended flap may be removed from the product or product packaging.
Self-adhesive labels are commonly applied to curved substrates (e.g., bottles) by applying a first end and continuously wiping on, rolling on or otherwise applying the remainder of the label until the opposite end is secured. Often, there is a tendency for the adhesive to be xe2x80x9csqueezedxe2x80x9d toward the second end. This results in an excessive, localized collection of adhesive which, when the label is fully applied, tends to ooze out from beneath the label. The oozed adhesive may degrade the functionality or aesthetics of the label and the associated product or packaging.
Thus, there exists a need for a label which provides for the securement of important indicia to an object such that removal of a portion of the label, for example portions of a leaflet or a laminate cover, will not tend to result in the removal of the important indicia. There also exists a need for an adhesive-type label which minimizes the tendency for the adhesive to ooze from beneath the label when the label is applied to a curved substrate such as a bottle. There exists an additional need for such labels which include multiple panel, extended text leaflets and protective laminate covers. Furthermore, there exists a need for methods for forming such labels which satisfy the regulations and safety concerns associated with the manufacture of labels for pharmaceuticals, chemicals and the like.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a self-adhesive label which provides for the securement of important indicia to an object such that removal of a portion of the label will not cause removal of the important indicia.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a label which may include a protective laminate cover.
Moreover, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a label which may include a multi-panel leaflet.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a self-adhesive label which minimizes the tendency for adhesive buildup and ooze when the label is applied to a curved substrate such as a bottle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide methods for forming such labels which satisfy the regulations and safety concerns associated with the manufacture of labels for pharmaceuticals, chemicals and the like.
In order to satisfy the foregoing and other objects, the present invention is directed to a self-adhesive label for displaying information. The label includes a leaflet, a tab member, an adhesive layer and a laminate cover. The leaflet has a lower surface and an end edge. The tab member is separately formed from the leaflet. An exposed portion of the tab member is disposed alongside the leaflet adjacent the end edge. The tab member has a lower surface. The adhesive layer includes a first adhesive portion engaging the lower surface of the leaflet and a second adhesive portion engaging the lower surface of the tab member. The laminate cover overlies the upper surface of the leaflet and includes a laminate tab portion overlying the exposed portion of the tab member. The laminate cover is secured to the leaflet and the exposed portion by a laminate adhesive. At least a portion of the leaflet does not overlie the tab member.
According to certain preferred embodiments, the leaflet includes a top panel overlying and connected to the bottom panel along a fold, the fold forming the end edge. Preferably, an access tear line is formed in the laminate cover adjacent the fold. The label may further include a removal tear line formed in the laminate cover adjacent an end of the label opposite the access tear line. Preferably, indicia overlies the exposed portion of the tab member.
The tab member may include an underlap portion underlying a first portion of the leaflet such that the underlap portion is interposed between the adhesive layer and the first portion and a second portion of the leaflet does not overlie the tab member and engages the adhesive layer. Preferably, the exposed portion of the tab member has a length of at least {fraction (3/16)} inch. Preferably, the underlap portion of the tab member has a length of between about {fraction (1/16)} and xc2xc inch.
Alternatively, the tab member may have an inner edge positioned substantially immediately adjacent the end edge. Preferably, the exposed portion of the tab member has a length of at least {fraction (3/16)} inch.
As a further alternative, the tab member may have an inner edge spaced apart from the end edge, the inner edge and the end edge defining a gap therebetween. A portion of the laminate cover overlies the gap. Preferably, the gap has a length of between about {fraction (1/32)} and xc2xc inch.
The present invention is further directed to a method for forming self-adhesive labels using a web, first and second unitary leaflets, each of the leaflets including a bottom panel and an extended flap, and an adhesive. The leaflets are placed onto the web in successive relation such that the leaflets are secured to the web by the adhesive layer. A laminate web and a laminate adhesive are applied over the leaflets and the release liner such that the laminate web is secured to the leaflets by the laminate adhesive. The laminate web and the leaflets are cut to form the labels. The cutting step includes cutting through the laminate web to form a laminate cover overlying each label. The cutting step also includes cutting through the extended flap of the first leaflet such that a first portion of the extended flap thereof remains with the first leaflet and forms a part of a first label and a second portion of the first leaflet extended flap is severed from the first leaflet extended flap and forms a tab member forming a part of a second adjacent label. An exposed portion of the tab member is disposed alongside the second leaflet.
The leaflets may be placed in imbricated relation such that a first portion of the extended flap of the first leaflet is interposed between an underlap portion of the bottom panel of the second leaflet and the adhesive layer. The extended flap of the first leaflet is cut at a location spaced apart from the bottom panel of the second leaflet, whereby the tab member forming a part of the second label includes an underlap portion interposed between the bottom panel thereof and the adhesive layer, the second leaflet including a second portion engaging the adhesive layer and not overlying the tab member.
Alternatively, the leaflets may be placed such that an end edge of the extended flap of the first leaflet is disposed substantially immediately adjacent an end edge of the second leaflet.
Alternatively, the leaflets may be placed such that an end edge of the extended flap of the first leaflet is spaced apart from an adjacent end edge of the second leaflet. The end edges define a gap therebetween. A gap portion of the laminate cover overlies the gap.
The method may further include printing indicia on a tab portion of the laminate cover overlying the exposed portion of the tab member.
The method may further include forming an access tear line in the laminate cover of the first label adjacent the tab member thereof. A removal tear line may be formed in the laminate cover of the first label adjacent the extended flap of the first label.
The present invention is further directed to a method of applying a label as described above of the type having an underlap portion to a curved substrate. Starting with the end of the label opposite the tab member, the label is applied to the substrate in the direction of the end of the label adjacent the tab member. A portion of the adhesive layer is displaced and collects along the inner edge of the tab member and/or between the underlap portion and the leaflet.
The present invention is further directed to a method of using a label as described above of the type wherein the leaflet includes a top panel overlying and connected to the bottom panel along a fold line and an access tear line formed in the laminate cover. The label is applied and secured to a substrate by means of the adhesive layer. The laminate cover and the top panel are torn along the access tear line and portions of the laminate cover and the top panel are pulled in the direction of the extended flap and away from the remainder of the label to remove the portions of the laminate cover and the top panel from the label. The tab member is retained with the remainder of the label.
The method may further include tearing the laminate cover along a removal tear line formed therein adjacent the extended flap following tearing the laminate cover. Indicia may be printed on the laminate tab portion. The indicia may include a lot identifier and/or an expiration date.
The present invention is further directed to a self-adhesive label for displaying information including a leaflet having an end edge, a first portion and a second portion, each of the first and second portions having a respective lower surface. A tab member is separately formed from the leaflet and has a lower surface. The tab member includes an exposed portion disposed alongside the leaflet adjacent the end edge and an underlap portion underlying the first leaflet portion. The underlap portion has an upper surface facing the lower surface of the first leaflet portion. The second leaflet portion does not overlie the tab member. A first adhesive layer is interposed between and secures the upper surface of the underlap portion and the lower surface of the first leaflet portion. A second adhesive layer is provided including a first adhesive portion engaging the lower surface of the tab member and a second adhesive portion engaging the lower surface of the second leaflet portion.
The present invention is further directed to a method for forming self-adhesive labels using a web, first and second unitary leaflets, each of the leaflets including a bottom panel and an extended flap, and a base adhesive layer. The leaflets are placed onto the web in successive, imbricated relation such that an underlap portion of the extended flap of the first leaflet is interposed between a first portion of the bottom panel of the second leaflet and the base adhesive layer, whereby the leaflets are secured to the web by the base adhesive layer. The leaflets are cut to form the labels. The cutting step includes cutting through the first leaflet extended flap at a location spaced apart from the bottom panel of the second leaflet such that a first portion of the first leaflet extended flap remains with the first leaflet and forms a part of a first label and a second portion of the first leaflet extended flap is severed from the first leaflet and forms a tab member forming a part of a second, adjacent label, at least an exposed portion of the tab member disposed alongside the second leaflet. The method may further include the step of applying a securing adhesive to at least one of the leaflets such that the underlap portion of the first leaflet extended flap is secured to the first portion of the bottom panel of the second leaflet by the securing adhesive.